Onsen!
by ciel.hiiragi
Summary: i'm not good in summarizing  . just please RnR? :3 its about Saitou Hajime go bathing :p and Chizuru's plan with her friend LOL XD
1. Chapter 1

I do not own hakuouki, so on with Saitou-kun or Okita-sama and so on and so on and so forth XD

Yoroshiku nee! Cielo's here! XD

It's my first Hakuouki's fic (^O^)/

English wasn't my primary language, so please kindly excuse my grammatical, structure etc etc etc errors and my dreadful broken English T^T doukaaaa~

But I hope u all enjoyed this crap-to-be fic .

Actually I want to make som chapters but it would be so long T_T

But its okay *grin*

It's a fic for my friends whose initial are both "S" OwO~~~

One of them is modeled here as Shie :p

If she read thism she'll know though that Shie is her :p

Eheheheh :p

Saa ikuze!

Pairing: Saitou Hajime x Shie-chan (OC)

Randomness here. Shinsengumi-school theme :p

**Onsen!**

A blazing evening, after that day lessons ended, Saitou Hajime went for a bath. At first thought, he thinks of bathing at the public bath, but then he had changes of mind. He's curious about an onsen located near the mountain's feet told by Okita, which is newly opened. He feels like trying onsen for today, because honestly, he'd never been to an onsen before.

Then he dressed himself in a bathing kimono, carrying his bath equipments by his left, and stepped to the onsen section, and nervously enters the reception desk.

"Irasshaimasu~!" the Okame greeted him.

"How much is it?" he asked.

"For what? The onsen is free unless you reserved a room here, handsome," Okame said, giggling.

"Free?" he thinks. "I think that this huge bathroom will costs some". (LOL, 'huge bathroom'? Saitou is such a cutie XD)

"Okay. Where's the male?" he asked again.

"It's a public onsen, so there's no separation," Okame giggled more. "How cute," she thinks.

"….." . "It mixed?!" he thinks, a bit surprised.

After changing, he enters the onsen.

"Saitou-san…?"

"…..". Chizuru and her friend, Shie-chan, are there, looked a bit surprised.

"Woow, we haven't seen you bathing in an onsen before," Chizuru commented. She knows, since she's a part-time Okame to the (only-one-onsen-before-this-one) onsen in the city.

"Just trying," he answered. His face grows warm, and he knows why.

"Ah! I have to go to the toilet!" Chizuru says, climbing up from the onsen.

"Wa.. wa.. wait, Chizu!" Shie called.

"Justaminute. Okay?" Chizuru winked at Shie, hurried to the mentioned place.

"…". (- a)

"…". (==" )

"HOW AWKWARD! DAMN CHIZURU!" Shie yelled silently.

"How's your day?" Shie asked Saitou, shivering. "Mine's sucks".

"W… Well, not bad", here comes his answers, still in his straight face.

Saitou looked at the girl.

She's petite, with a wavy, long-enough black hair, and her voice is quite cute, she's having a lisp-tongued, but it's just as cute as a child. She's not tall either, but, well, that was what makes her unique, somehow.

But….. physical appearance is just a bonus, right? (What do you mean, Saitou? (– A–"a) )

And then,

"…." Ten minutes passed.

"…..". "CHIZURU YOU DIE!" Shie cursed.

"Why is it?" he asked suddenly.

"Sensei paired me with Hijikata-senpai. And accidentally I got bruised here," she sighed, showing a bruised knee.

"Here, lemme take a look," Saitou says, reaching Shie's knee.

"Well, no problem! It's not hurt!" Shie panicked, blushing and tried to resist Saitou's reach.

But then, she and Saitou slipped with a splashing sound, causing Shie damaged her knee once more. They're falling on the stones, their hands jointed.

"Arrgh! Damn my knee! We…wer..well I mean, sorry, Saitou-san," Shie panicked, blushed. (")

"Na.. kamaimasen," Saitou turned away his face.

Saitou then treating Shie's knee, posing "that's because you resisting me" – face, a slight blush shows over his cheeks, same as Shie's cheeks.

"I've heard about salt and hot springs can treat a bruise well," he said, pulling a small package from his bath equipment.

"Well… Its feels better," Shie said. "Thank you, Saitou-san," she added.

"Good," Saitou said, relieved.

"WHERE'S CHIZURUUU?!" Shie stressed out.

They're bathing back facing back.

"Well... what is true strength? A long time ago, that was all I thought about. I was born left-handed. Because of that, I could never get a license, no matter where I went. But it seemed to be really lonely..." Suddenly Saitou talked, more like murmuring.

"It's simple. The one who strikes decisively and wins is the stronger person. That was what I thought..." Shie responded.

"That's what I thought. But… The truth was different…" he replied. "But... Everything was to protect what's important..." Saitou still backing her.

"What was it?" She asked, curiousity spreads across her face.

"Just.. Just li..ke .. Y.. You..." He said, clearly blushed now, turn over his body to facing the blushed girl.

Shie was brainfreeze, can't think anything properly.

"Why me?" Shie was completely surprised.

"I don't know. But everytime I heard somwthing about you, that's curiousing me. Or.. Seeing you training is... Its funny~" he smiled.

'Wow he broke a smile'.

"Wha... Whatks FUNNY~?" Shie protested, blushed.

"Nothing," he broke a wider, charming smile.

"Tell me~!" Shie chased Saitou, blushing both of them.

Behind the curtain, Chizuru watched them, smiled and giggled that her plan to make them together was a succes. And unexpectedly, Saitou Hajime to confess her bestfriend Shie! She puts her tongue out.

"Had to thanked Chizuru," both of them smiled, hugged each other.


	2. Chapter 2  Bonus Chizuru's POV

Bonus: Chizuru's POV

* * *

'Man, that Saitou is here! How rare~' I thought. 'Oh God, please don't let Shie's fainted or nosebleeded now...' I giggled silently.

Saitou entered the bath. And well, Shie started to crunch my arm unpurposely.

Now I have to do something! Something that can make them just together even just for a while, so that they'll get closer each other.

Well, because, that Saitou had a thing for Shie! And so does Shie. Maybe Saitou will confess? We'll see, I giggled.

"Ah! I have to go to the toilet!" I says, climbing up from the onsen.

"Wa.. wa.. wait, Chizu!" Shie called.

"Justaminute. Okay?" I winked at Shie, hurried to the mentioned place.

Then I grabbed my yukata, clothing myself up and hurried sneaking to the curtain, peeking them.

Er... Maybe I'm late for some minutes?

They lying on a rock, hands jointed.

Wow. That Saitou was surely fast.

Then I keep peeking them.

"Tell me~!" Shie yelled, blushed.

Well, my plan was a success XD and accidentaly goodness happened truly fast, Saitou even confess her! I put my tongue out. :p

* * *

-FIN-


End file.
